Conventionally, as a technology for performing rehabilitation to a patient, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4618795 proposes a rehabilitation device including a visual stimulation device which shows a normal movement of a paralyzed body part to a patient, a body driving device, means for detecting a biological signal of the patient, means for generating data for driving the body from the detected biological signal, and means for transmitting the generated data to the body driving device, and is programmed so that the body driving device forcedly starts the same movement as the movement of the body part shown to the patient in cooperation with the visual stimulation device with the detection of the biological signal or an external signal as a trigger and continues the movement for a fixed period of time (Patent Literature 1).